


Collide

by StargateFic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, No pun intended, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car, Sorry Not Sorry, There will be angst later, Tinder, did I mention a lot of sex?, feelings will come later, possible D/s elements, safe sex, there'll be a lot of sex, there's no stargate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateFic/pseuds/StargateFic
Summary: A simple hook-up leads to something more than they'd bargained for.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 40
Kudos: 120





	1. Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used Tinder, so forgive any inaccuracies. I did a lot of googling for this one (I know, it's just porn but I wanted to be accurate :D) The places mentioned do exist.
> 
> This is not beta-read, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> TW: There is a brief mention of miscarriage (not Sam) in the first chapter.

**Jack O'Neill Residence, 10:23pm**  
**Long Lake, Minessota**

Jack O'Neill questioned his life decisions as he browsed through the app store on his phone. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't useless with modern technology. He was only forty two, for crying out loud. He found the app that his friend Charles Kawalsky urged him to use and his finger hovered over the little pink flame logo of something called Tinder. Charlie decided that Jack was by himself long enough after his divorce the year prior and that he was due to have some no-strings-attached fun.

He and Sara had been trying for a baby for five years. Three miscarriages later, they decided to try IVF because the natural way hadn't seem to work for them. Tired of being poked and prodded and feeling like a useless specimen of a man, Jack had withdrawn emotionally from her and the rift between them had grown. They even had gone to a marriage counsellor but they couldn't seem to make it work. One day she had had enough and had filed for a divorce. Thankfully his friends, Charles, Daniel, Louis and T hadn't let him fall into depression and self-pity and he was still very grateful. He had moved from Rochester closer to Minneapolis and to his friends' delight, closer to them. Long Lake was a nice city, just 20 minutes from the large city and closer to his cabin getaway.

However, he questioned the sanity of installing a dating app and cursed his friends for putting the thought in his head in the first place. When they first suggested he start dating again, he balked at the idea. At his age he was too old to date in his opinion and after a ten-year relationship he wasn't even sure how. When Charlie assured him he could just use the app to hook-up, Jack was still unsure.

But now he sat on his bed, watching as the app installed rather quickly. Before he thought better of it, he signed up to an account and went through the necessary steps to see how the app worked. He shook his head at the ridiculousness of today's society when he chose a profile photo, one that Charlie said would work well on the app. How he knew that Jack didn't know and quite frankly, didn't want to know, since he was a happily married man.

He filled out his profile, mindful of the tips Charlie gave him. Why he listened to that man he wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a big prank; it definitely wouldn't be the first time. Jack re-read his bio once again, checking for any spelling mistakes.  
  
_6'2"_  
_Dogs are my favorite people._  
_I tell terrible jokes and I'm not even sorry._  
_I use sarcasm a lot. You're welcome._  
_Once ate 10 Hot Pockets in a row._

Jack deemed it to be enough and just hit save, determined not to overthink it. In fact, he'd rather not think about it at all but the app urged him to begin matching with people in his area. Choosing a date prospect based on their looks alone seemed to shallow for him but then he figured he wasn't looking for a long term partner anyway, it was just for fun. He was probably going to get catfished anyway.

He swiped left about ten times; all the women were certainly pretty if not beautiful but they weren't his type or they were too obvious on what they were offering. He swiped left yet on another picture which showed more cleavage than her face and the he froze at the next one. He was instantly taken by her smile, the little dimples in her cheeks and the twinkle in her sky blue eyes enhanced by the purple scarf she wore. Her long blonde hair was slightly windswept, her cheeks rosy. 

Wanting to learn more about her, he checked out the text below her photo.

_Sam, 26._  
_0.5 miles away._

Twenty six. Sixteen years his junior. He winced but couldn't get her smiling face out of his mind. What surprised him was the close proximity, only half a mile away from him. Long Lake wasn't a large city by any means, there were barely two thousand residents and he wondered if they ever passed each other on the streets. Then he dismissed the thought because he'd have definitely remembered her. He continued reading her short bio.

_Adrenaline junkie. Pool is just being good at math. Will arm wrestle on the first date. Engineering student by day, even bigger nerd by night. I'm willing to share my Netflix account. I love animals, so I may steal your pets._

His smile grew as he read on; she was funny and they had things in common. Without thinking twice about it, he swiped right and his heart beat a little bit faster when an instant match came up on his screen. Apparently Sam wasn't that worried about the age difference and thought him attractive enough when his profile popped up on her phone. As he agonized over what to say to her, a message from her popped up on his screen. 

_"How were the Hot Pockets?"_ He grinned stupidly at his phone and typed back quickly.

"Terrible. It was a bet. Do not recommend. So...adrenaline junkie?"

_"Oh, y'know. Fast cars and bikes. I might have been caught speeding a time or two."_ Jack grinned at Sam being such a daredevil. He would have never guessed judging by just the photo. He confessed he had a bike too and then they chatted about their bikes for a while.

"Been in Long Lake long?"

_"Just moved in about a week ago with my friend Janet. Still trying to get my bearings."_

"I could show you around if you'd like."

_"I'd like that."_

"Are we going to arm wrestle?

_"I'm up for it if you tell me one of your jokes."_

"Want to hear one now?"

_"Hit me."_

"What did the shark say when he ate the clownfish?"

_"I have no idea."_

"This tastes a little funny." Jack could see her typing and at first all he got in response was an ellipsis. He began to overthink his decision of sharing this joke but then another message popped up and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_"That was terrible."_ Sam added a laughing emoji at the end of the sentence.

"Now you know it's not false advertising. You did laugh though."

_"That's true. Maybe I have a weakness for bad jokes."_ Jack grinned at her reply; it was almost flirty but he didn't want to read too much into it. A split second later Sam added a winking emoji and another message.

_"_ _You free tomorrow night?"_ He blew out a breath at her forwardness and the speed with which they were taking things. Then he remembered that this app was virtually most known as a hookup one and people didn't waste time getting to know each other.

"Yeah. How about 7pm?"

_"Sounds good! Where can we meet up? You know this place better than I do."_

"We could do the Red Rooster Bar on Wayzata Blvd. The food is decent and they've got pool tables. You can show me your math skills. No expectations. Meet you out front?"

_"I'm game. I'll see you tomorrow."_

Smiling, Jack closed the messages and looked at the clock at his phone, surprised that they had spend over half an hour chatting back and forth. She was incredibly easy to talk to and he only hoped that translated into their actual meeting. 


	2. Red Rooster Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write flirting to save my life. Apologies :D

Jack leaned against his truck in the parking lot of the Red Rooster Bar, scanning his surroundings for any trace of his date. There were only a few other cars but no passengers, so he figured she wasn't there yet. After all, he arrived five minutes early.

He was getting a little bit nervous; it was his first date in as long as ten years and who knew who Sam really was. Maybe he was being catfished and she'd turn out to be an 80-year old lady or a no-show. He hadn't told any of his friends about tonight's date simply for that reason. If it turned out to be a disaster, he could pretend it never happened. He could pretend that he hadn't spent an embarrassing amount of time deciding what to wear. In the end he went for black jeans and navy blue sweater. He knew this was just a hook up and she would most likely not care all that much but he still wanted to make a good impression.

He checked his watch: 7:02pm. He wasn't going to immediately think he had been stood up, he'd give her time. She was new to the town after all. There wasn't much traffic around and he spent a couple of minutes just observing it. In the distance he could hear the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle and it got louder as it neared and he could see it in the streetlights. To his surprise, the bike slowed down and turned towards the parking lot, stopping a few parking spaces away from where he was standing. The rider had a rather slim build from what he could see in the sparsely lit lot and as they unmounted the bike, their curves were certainly feminine. Surely that wasn't her...was it?

Then they took their helmet off and Jack's mouth went dry. Long blonde hair tumbled from beneath the helmet and everything seemed to slow down. Sam looked like something straight out of an advertisement. Legs that went on forever were clad in black leather pants. He followed the path of her black leather jacket zipper as she tugged it down and off, revealing a red short-sleeved turtleneck. He couldn't believe it was her. He watched mesmerized as she ruffled her hair to tame it and then tucked her helmet into the saddlebag along with her jacket. When she was done, she looked around the parking lot, apparently looking for him. He straightened from his slouched position just moments before she noticed him.

She gave him a subtle once-over before their eyes locked and her lips stretched into a smile as she made her way over to him. He swallowed nervously, no idea what to say to her. Naturally, his mouth bypassed his internal filter.

"You're real." Her laugh was melodious and Jack wanted to hear it again. In fact, making her laugh was his mission objective for tonight.

"So are you." Her cheeks dimpled and he gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm glad. Sam Carter," She extended her hand and he took it, appreciative of her firm grip.

"Jack O'Neill. Nice ride you got there."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm late, they closed a part of the road and I got turned around. Hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, not at all. Shall we?" He gestured towards the bar and she gave him a smile and nodded. They walked side by side the short distance and he, being the gentleman that he was, held the door open for her. Soon they were seated, both ordered a steak with fries and non-alcoholic beer. The conversation flowed smoothly as they ate.

"So what's someone like you doing on Tinder?" Jack found it hard to believe that she had trouble finding men to spend time with. He was one lucky sonofabitch.

"I could ask you the same question." Sam gave him a knowing smile but then shrugged. "My last relationship ended almost two years ago. My ex wasn't a nice man and my friend Janet helped me get away. I took a year off from university just travelling and decided to finish my PhD. here. I'm not looking for a new relationship and Janet suggested Tinder, so I gave it a go. It's really not something I generally do. What about you?"

"My friends decided that I apparently need a bit of fun in my life. I'm not quite sure how they managed to wheedle me into this." Jack hesitated a bit, unsure if sharing personal information wasn't taking it too far with a hook-up. But what did he know, he hadn't been on a date for the last ten plus years. He decided to bite the bullet anyway.

"I got divorced a year ago, although it had been a long time coming," Jack didn't elaborate and was thankful there was no pity in Sam's eyes. She finished her food and grabbed her beer bottle before she stood up. He watched as a slow teasing smile spread across her face, making her eyes twinkle. 

"Her loss, my gain," she said as she nicked a potato fry from his plate and walked towards the direction of the pool tables. Jack blew out a breath as he watched her swaying hips. As he followed her movements racking up the balls and taking the cue stick, he briefly wondered why he was still sitting at the table when he could be over there with her. He placed some cash on the table, not caring about the generous tip he was leaving behind.

Hastily he grabbed his own bottle and strode over to where she stood applying chalk to the cue tip. Sam grinned as she saw him approach, reaching for a second cue stick and handing it to him. He placed his bottle on a nearby table and stepped closer to her.

"Do you want to break first?" She asked him with an impish smile that spelled all kinds of trouble for him.

"Depends," he grinned back. "If I do, is this going to be my last shot?" She gave a delightful little laugh at his question before cocking her head slightly to the side.

"You'll just have to find out," her voice was sultry when she responded, licking her lips. Jack figured that he was going to lose tonight either way; beaten by her pool skills or her clever flirting distraction technique. But if it meant he was going to take her somewhere private afterwards, he wasn't going to complain.

"I'll take my chances." He bent over the table and widened his stance to get better stability for his break.

"Nice," Sam remarked as the balls went flying in different directions across the table. Jack looked over his shoulder and caught her checking out his ass. Their eyes met and she ducked her head, blushing prettily. He suppressed a chuckle and continued with the game. He missed his third shot and cursed softly under his breath.

He grabbed his beer and stared at Sam as she lined up for her shot. She leaned over with deliberate slowness, arching her back just so. His eyes followed the length of her spine, admiring the curve of her buttocks in the leather pants. She sank the balls one by one until only the 8 ball remained. She met his gaze with a knowing smile; she was very well aware of where his eyes had been.

"Best out of three?" he suggested, enjoying their flirtatious banter.

"I'm game." The next game was much more even and their flirting rose up a notch. There was a lot more touching and leaning into personal space this time and both were aware of the attraction flaring between them. She laughed at his bad jokes and their conversation flowed smoothly. 

"The age difference doesn't bother you?" he asked as she leaned over the table. If she wore a different top, she'd give him a nice glimpse of her cleavage. Instead all he could focus one was the blue of her eyes as she looked up at him briefly. She sank one of her balls and straightened up.

"If it did, I wouldn't be here," she told him sincerely and missed the next shot. "In fact, I wouldn't have swiped right." 

It didn't take her long to wipe the table and win the second round despite her earlier mishap. As they settled in for the third game, the air between them buzzed with sexual tension. He sensed that the time for games would end soon and the feeling was only increased when she bent over next to him to instruct him on his next shot. As he went for the shot, her hand traced lightly over his back, causing him to miss.

"You did that on purpose." Jack mock glared at her as he straightened, although he was enjoying the feel of her hand against his back.

"You can't prove anything." She grinned cheekily and danced out of his reach when he tried to grab her hand. "How about we get out of here?"

"You read my mind." Not caring about the unfinished game of pool, they placed the cue sticks into the holders on the wall and made their way towards the exit.

Once outside, they walked side by side and as they neared his truck, Jack got more and more nervous. He stuck his hands inside his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting. How did a person go about hooking up nowadays? 

As they came to the shadowed spot where his truck was parked, Sam turned to him expectantly, biting her lower lip.

"You mentioned something about arm wrestling earlier," he said lamely, vaguely remembering her Tinder bio. She smiled widely in response.

"There's other things I would rather be doing right now." She stepped into his personal space, backing him up against his car. He withdrew his hands out of his pockets, resting them comfortably on her hips. Her eyes were wide and her face expressed a desire that had him hardening in his pants.

"Oh, really?" The small height difference between them allowed him to lean forward without bending too much. It was perfect.

"Hmmm...." She placed a hand on his chest, tilted her head up and closed the distance between them. The first kiss was tentative but sent a bolt of lightning through his body. Her mouth opened beneath his and he swallowed her moan as he deepened the kiss. The air around them grew hot, their mutual attraction and flirting tonight culminating into one hot makeout session.

Sam was pressing her body insistently against his and he took control, turning them around and pinning her to the driver's side of his truck with a dull thud. She groaned, lifting one leg and curling it around his hip, brushing her center against his clothed erection. Goosebumps rose on his skin as her nails scratched his nape, tugging slightly at the short hair.

They separated briefly so that they could get some air into their lungs and Sam managed to gasp out "God, you're so hot." before he claimed her lips again. At that moment Jack felt desirable and couldn't remember the last time a woman had been so needy for his touch. His hands slipped under her turtleneck, fingers finding soft warm skin. He was thankful that he'd had the presence of mind to buy condoms before their date and the box currently sat in one of his car's compartments.

He left her mouth to trail his lips down her neck, occasionally grazing the flesh with his teeth and drawing sweet little whimpers out of Sam. One of his hands moved to her thigh, supporting the leg around his hips. Her own hips gyrated against him and he found himself grinding back into her heat like two teenagers dry-humping at a prom.

If they didn't stop soon and move, he was going to fuck her just like this against his truck in a very open and very public parking lot. That thought heated the blood in his veins even more but he wasn't going to risk getting caught and charged with indecent exposure.

She seemed to read his mind. " _Please_ tell me we can go somewhere," she breathed out, her fingers exploring his upper body, digging into his shoulders. 

"There's an inn about three minutes away," he mumbled into her neck, biting gently into the tendon there, enjoying the way her pulse thundered against his mouth and tongue. He felt her shiver in his arms, pressing her center tightly against the bulge in his pants. He encouraged her by his hands palming and squeezing the globes of her leather-clad ass.

"Oh, _perfect_." She moaned in relief and dragged him by his hair to meet her mouth. She sucked his tongue into her mouth in a way that filled his mind with images of her doing that to his cock. 

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed into her mouth, his skin feeling ten times hotter.

"Oh God, _Jack_. I need you to fu-" her whispered plea was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a cellphone. A groan and a string of choice words made him chuckle. Sam withdrew from him and reached for her pocket, checking her phone.

"It's my roommate. She knows where I am and wouldn't call if it wasn't serious." Her gaze was apologetic. She sounded out of breath which made him ridiculously pleased with himself. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips swollen and hair mussed. She looked thoroughly ravished.

"Don't worry about it." Jack gestured for her to pick up the phone and stepped away to give her some privacy. He needed his heartbeat and breathing to return to normal, so he took the opportunity to calm down.

"Janet? Are you okay? What happened?" He couldn't help but overhear her end of the conversation and saw that she was genuinely worried.

"Oh." That was the most incredulous 'oh' he'd ever heard. She turned to face him in disbelief. "Janet!"

"It's been going really, _really_ well." Sam met his gaze and rolled her eyes as she listened to her friend. He could faintly hear the stream of apologies coming from the other end. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'll be there in a bit, just hang tight." 

"You owe me, Janet." A smile spread on her face as she listened to her friend and then hung up. He watched as she unlocked her bike and started pulling her jacket and helmet out. With a deep sigh she turned to him.

"I'm so sorry. She locked herself out. Now I have to go rescue her."

"It's fine. Any chance she did that on purpose?"

"She better not! Considering she wanted me to have fun and she knew I was looking forward to tonight."

"Oh, really?" Jack drawled out, slowly sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Really." She smiled flirtatiously and brought his head down to meet his lips with hers. They kissed for a few minutes before drawing apart, breathless. She licked and nipped at his bottom lip and his traitorous body sprung back to life. He deepened their kiss and she positively melted in his embrace.

"I _really_ have to get going," Sam muttered against his mouth but was equally as reluctant to part. Jack drew back slightly and regarded her with hooded eyes.

"We should stop kissing then."

"Hmm, good idea." With a last peck on the lips they stepped away from each other. He was glad it was dark outside because the bulge in his pants was quite obvious. Sam gave him a slow once-over, her gaze lingering at his crotch. Her grin was smug as she met his eyes. She walked over to her bike and put on her jacket, holding her helmet to her hip.

"Can I take a raincheck on this?" 

"Ya sure, ya betcha." Jack gave her a wink and watched as a pleased smile spread across her face, her dimples in full display. 

"Can't wait." Sam put on her helmet, mounted her bike and with a small wave left him standing in the parking lot, aroused and frustrated. 

He let out a deep sigh, pondering how he got to be so lucky. It was his first time on Tinder and he hadn't been catfished. She was absolutely stunning in person and they had incredible chemistry. After their little interlude in the parking lot, he had no doubt they'd be very compatible in the bedroom as well.

He couldn't wait.

TBC


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, here's what y'all been waiting for! 
> 
> As always, not beta-read.

**11:25pm**

Jack's windshield wipers worked against the heavy rain as he turned onto the Old Long Lake Road. He avoided Route 12 since it was busy all the time and if he had time to take the scenic route through the woods, he'd choose it. At this hour, nobody really used this road, especially in the rain. Maybe except the scattered residents along the road but they were all probably at home sleeping. The barbeque party at Charlie's took longer than he had anticipated but he had good fun even though he couldn't drink any alcohol.

He rounded a bend and his headlights caught a silver sports car on the side of the road, its hood open. He slowed down and stopped next to it, seeing a feminine figure bent over under the hood. It was a small Volvo P1800, classic and elegant. The person's head popped out as they heard his truck stop and he was surprised to be looking into Sam Carter's face. Her face lit up in recognition and even though she was drenched from the rain, he still found her beautiful and his body vividly remembered their last encounter.

He shifted in his seat and rolled down the passenger's side window as she closed the hood and approached his truck with a smile.

"Car trouble?"

"Yeah. Stupid thing is more trouble than it's worth. It's the fuel pump. Not the first time I've had problems with it."

"Get in before you catch your death." He beckoned her inside and she readily agreed, shutting the hood of the car and climbing into his, shivering slightly. He turned the heaters on full blast and she shot him a thankful smile. She wore light blue jeans, white t-shirt and a red checkered flannel shirt over it. Her hair was pulled into a braid.

"Do you need a ride?"

"The tow truck is on its way, I was gonna catch a ride with him."

"I can take you home."

"I'd like that." 

"What were you doing out there in the rain?"

"I'm an engineer, I could fix it if it wasn't for the rain. Not one of my brightest moments." She chuckled and he had to laugh with her.

Not long after they could see headlights of the tow truck in front of them. Jack steered the car to the other side of the road to make space and Sam jumped out and talked with the driver for a bit. Giving him a wave of thanks, she climbed back into his truck, whatever patch of skin that managed to get dry earlier was drenched once more.

Sam scooted onto the middle seat and held her hands out over the central heating vents.

"Thank you for saving me." She gave him a look that reminded him of the way she had looked at him before they had started making out in the parking lot of the Red Rooster Bar. She leaned over and brushed his lips with hers, releasing a moan when his mouth automatically opened beneath hers in a deep kiss.

They drew apart after a moment, both a little bit breathless and he watched as she ran her tongue over her upper lip. He just managed to swallow a groan at the sight, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. 

"No problem." It came out a bit hoarse and he cleared his throat before he started the car. She buckled her seatbelt and placed her hand innocently on his thigh. He swallowed convulsively and pulled onto the road. The rain came in heavier as lightning started to illuminate the sky before thunder shook the ground. It was a slow going drive because it was hard to see through the sheets of rain. 

Jack was hyperaware of her hand as it climbed upwards, her fingers curling into his inner thigh, inching ever so close to his erection. The connected bench seat of his truck was both a blessing and a curse as she pressed closer to him and nuzzled the side of his neck. It was very distracting and very dangerous in the current situation. His right hand stopped the motion of her own.

"Sam." She barely 'hmm'ed in response and licked his neck. He nearly jumped out of his skin; the spot was a major erogenous zone for him. "Fuck, Sam. Stop." To his surprise she obeyed and sat back almost demurely. That image alone ramped up his arousal. Would she be game for a little dominant and submissive role play in the future? He shook the thought out of his head; it was pretty presumptuous of him to think they would be having sex more than once.

"Can you pull up over there?" She gestured to a small dirt road that ended just on the edge of a forest, usually used by people who went mushroom hunting. It was secluded from the road by a copse of trees. He slowed down and turned onto the road despite his misgivings, bashing the thought of her killing him in the middle of nowhere from his head.

As soon as the truck stopped and the hand brake was pulled up, Sam unbuckled her belt and invaded his personal space in the most arousing way, her breath hot against his ear as she knelt on the seat next to him.

"You owe me a thorough fucking, Jack O'Neill." To underline her statement, her fingers ran over the bulge in his pants and squeezed while she bit his earlobe lightly at the same time. Jack revised his earlier thought of her killing him.

Well, then. When she put it like _that_.

Accepting that this was really happening, he unbuckled his seatbelt quickly and was kissing her while she undid his fly. She had his erection out of his boxers in a record time, making his hips buck as her cold hand moved up and down his heated flesh. Before reason completely left him, he reached for one of the compartments and fumbled for the box of condoms he had left there last night. He offered her one and she made a quick work of opening the packet and rolling it over his erection.

Jack shifted his hips a little, making a bit more space for her when he realized her intentions. He was glad his car was fairly big and thanked whatever deity was out there that they didn't decide to do it in her little two-seater car. That would have been a logistical nightmare to manoeuvre in.

Sam's lips enveloped the head of his cock and his head hit the head rest with a stifled groan. It had been a long time since anyone had given him a blow job; Sara didn't like it but she did it once or twice when they were still dating and that was ages ago. Sam's movements were a little unpracticed but it was clear she had done this before by the way her hand sneaked down into his boxers and fondled his balls. She was a little bit hesitant, cataloguing his reactions and he encouraged her with the barest twitch of his hips upward when she hit a sweet spot. The sight of her head bobbing up and down in his lap was erotic and his eyes followed the curve of her back as she knelt next to him, her denim clothed backside high up in the air.

He placed his hand in her hair and she froze for a second before she realized he wasn't going to push her and resumed her sweet torture, licking along the underside of his shaft. He twirled a few loose strands around his fingers and then caressed down her back to the inviting curve of her backside. She moaned around his cock and the vibration made his whole body tingle. He realized he had to get her off of him before this ended way sooner than he wanted.

He pulled a little at her braid and she followed the movement, her eyes slightly dazed. She understood his silent command and sat back on her heels, licking her lips. He couldn't resist and mashed their lips together once again. Then there was a flurry of movement, a giggle here and a chuckle there until she was spread beneath him and he had to pause at the sight.

She lay across the bench with her head in the driver's seat, one hand gripping the steering wheel, while the other was grasping at her breast. Her wet flannel shirt was discarded, her white t-shirt bunched up under her armpits, revealing white lace. Her bra cups were dragged down under her breasts, exposing her hard nipples to his heated gaze.

Her jeans dangled from her left leg along with her lace panties, her sneaker still on, resting against the dashboard. She was missing a sneaker on her right leg, which was left completely bare. 

Yep, definitely trying to kill him.

His own t-shirt was discarded somewhere behind him on the passenger's seat, his pants and boxers shoved to his knees as he knelt between her legs. His eyes were drawn downwards, over the pale toned stomach to the small dark blonde triangle of curls. Her hips made miniscule thrusts against nothing and his mouth went dry when the lightning illuminated her glistening folds. He began to lift his hand towards his mouth but her hand caught his wrist.

"You don't need to do that." She moaned out, her blue eyes dark with desire. Jack couldn't remember the last time a woman was so keyed up by his touch, nor the time he was this desperately horny. One hand firmly grasped her denim clad thigh and held her open to him while with the other guided his cock to slide through her folds, not penetrating. He found that she wasn't lying and he really didn't need extra lubrication, she was soaking in her arousal. He teased them both by rubbing his cock back and forth, catching her clit with every upward stroke.

"Jack, please." Not one to leave a lady waiting, he watched her expression as he slowly slid into her willing body, inch by inch. She was so tight and so wet that it nearly made him lose control but he forced himself to keep his eyes open. Her breath hitched audibly as he slid all the way and stilled, her eyes flying open for a split second before closing shut tightly. Her loud wordless moan filled the truck's cabin and he gasped when he felt her muscles clench hard then pulse rhythmically around his length. Her legs locked around his hips as she bucked against him, one hand still clutching the steering wheel, the other sinking her nails into his thigh.

"Fuck." He groaned quietly, keeping himself still in her spasming body, willing his own orgasm away. When her body calmed down to random little fluttering, her eyes shot open and she gave him an incredulous look.

"Doesn't happen a lot, I take it?" He chuckled, grasping at levity to keep his mind from the sensation of his cock buried deep inside her. Her giggle was breathy and she looked rather dazed.

"No, never had that happen before." She shifted a little, which drove her hips to his and he thrust forward involuntarily in response, sliding even deeper. "Oh, _God_." There was sweat beading in between her breasts and he bent forward to lick it off, then moved his lips to one nipple, then the other. She moaned sweetly above him and he marveled how responsive she was to his touch. 

"I'm not quite so forward either." She confessed and he raised his head in surprise. 

She had been exuding sex ever since they met and she flirted with him both in text and in person quite unashamedly. She smirked after seeing his expression and deliberately rolled her hips against his. 

"Must be the company I keep." She released her grip on the steering wheel and used her left hand to drag him down to her for a deep kiss, her nails scratching through the short hair at his nape. He gasped into her mouth when she repeated the motion with her hips. His hands grabbed her hips firmly and stilled her movements; he watched as a slow challenging grin spread on her face. Something inside him responded to that look in the most primal way. She wanted a thorough fucking and that's what she was going to get.

Jack withdrew almost all the way before he pushed back in, revelling in the way she bit her lip and closed her eyes, her breasts bouncing enticingly. He repeated the motion and watched as his cock disappeared into her willing body. Wild with lust he pounded into her, his body trembling from the effort of keeping the vocalizations of his pleasure from escaping. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, her face was showing her arousal but her passion-clouded eyes were studying him intently. His hips slowed to a stop and he was grateful for the short reprieve. 

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you." Her words surprised him and he stared at her in wonder. He had been quite vocal in his enjoyment in the past and none of his partners had ever complained about it until Sara. She hadn't liked that and he had learned to minimize his moans and groans until he had suppressed them completely. After ten years in such a relationship, it had become a habit. Jack was quite amazed that Sam had seen through him so quickly after knowing him for less than a week.

Without a word he resumed pumping his hips, bending over her to capture her lips with his. He could feel her muscles clench deliberately around him, making his rhythm falter and groan against her mouth. When he drew back to look at her, Sam had a triumphant look on her face before she gently bit his lower lip. Jack couldn't stop the groan that bubbled up from his chest and he thrust harder, making her breath hitch. 

It was as if her permission unlocked his long-repressed needs and he found himself groaning more often as he pushed into her body. His vocalizations sounded obscenely loud to his ears but by the sounds she was making and the look of utter abandonment on her face she didn't seem to mind. In fact, her bare right leg lifted higher around his waist and her sneaker-clad heel pressed against his buttocks, urging him on.

He slid his hands towards her ass, anchoring her to him and angling her hips slightly upwards. The squeak that she let out at this new position told him he was hitting the good spot and it wasn't long before her whole body started trembling in his arms. Fascinated he watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure, her breath caught in her throat as she came. This time he fucked her through it, short quick thrusts with his hips that had him teetering on the edge as well. Her walls clutched at him and she inhaled sharply only to cry out loudly with each hard stroke of his cock inside her. 

Jack slowed down the movement of his hips as her cries eased into little whimpers, brushing her neck with his lips and tongue. Sam was absolutely stunning when she came and he wondered whether he would be able to make her come again before he did. He stilled inside her and lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes opened and locked with his.

"Fucking hell, Jack." She giggled breathlessly and he chuckled, knowing exactly how she felt. This was one of the top three of the hottest sexual encounters of his life and he still hadn't come yet. She pulled him down for a kiss.

"I want to be on top," Sam mumbled against his mouth and he happily obliged her request. He withdrew from her carefully and ignored her soft moan to save his sanity. He sat back on the passenger's seat and helped her sit up and straddle his hips. With one hand braced on his shoulder, she reached behind her with the other and after giving him a few pumps, guided his cock back inside her wet warmth. Their mutual groans mingled in the hot air of the truck's cabin while the storm still raged outside.

While the inside of the truck was rather spacious, it wasn't very tall, limiting any vertical movement. Jack wished he could lower the backrest to give them more space but the partition was blocking his way. And while it was mildly uncomfortable, they were both not passing up on mind-blowing sex. 

Sam bent over him, grinding her pelvis against his, the warm puffs of her breath tickling his neck. Jack let her use him for her pleasure as she experimented with the movement of her hips, grinding and twisting. He could feel his balls tightening and he knew it wouldn't be long until his own orgasm. 

Suddenly she paused, biting her lip as she carefully leaned backwards. His hands went immediately to her hips to support her as she braced one hand on the dashboard behind her and grabbed the handle above the passenger's side window with the other. She lifted a bit and then sank back down on him to the hilt, her thighs trembling on both sides of him.

"Oh, _God_ ," Sam moaned loudly and repeated the motion faster, riding him hard. Clearly this angle was working for her and what was left of his self-control appreciated the view. Her on top of him, sweat glistening on her skin, the flush on her cheeks travelling to her chest. Her fringe stuck to her forehead and her braid was on the verge of unraveling but she didn't seem to care. The visual and auditory sensations coupled with the feeling of her sex clutching at his cock brought him closer to the edge.

Jack groaned and stilled her with his hands. Her eyes flew open and locked with his. Lightning illuminated the cabin and bathed her in blue light. She was absolutely stunning. 

He shuffled forward a little bit so that his ass was almost at the edge of the seat. Reaching with his hand behind her neck he crushed her to his chest as his hips began thrusting up into her tight heat. Sam cried out at the sudden change of speed and angle and it brought him to the brink. Animalistic grunts mixed with her mewls and Jack realized they were coming from him. Feeling the tension gather in his balls he surged upwards harder, listening with satisfaction to her breath catching in her throat.

"Oh God, yes, just like that! Oh, I'm gonna-" He didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence as he thrust once more to the hilt and came hard. Blood rushed through his ears and his mind went blank, concentrating only on the feeling of intense pleasure coursing through his body. He became suddenly aware of Sam shaking and moaning in his arms, her walls pulling at his spent cock, so close to her own orgasm.

" _Fuck_." He clamped his arms around her waist, pressed them close together and gave two more thrusts, grinding his pubic bone against her clit. He didn't know whether that would be enough for her but moments later she came apart above him with a sweet little scream. He held her tight as her trembling subsided. He held the condom in place as she slowly lifted up, collapsing into the seat right next to him, her chest heaving. 

Jack fumbled in the door for a pack of tissues. He first offered Sam one then using two himself to clean up with one and wrap the used condom in the other. They quickly cleaned up as best as they could and tossed the tissues into an empty takeout paper bag to throw out later. He briefly glanced at Sam - she was leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed, a small smile playing around her features and there was a small flush tinting her cheeks. 

Sam must have sensed him watching her because her eyelids fluttered open. Her smile widened as their eyes met and she let out a soft sigh. 

"Oh, I really needed that." She broke the silence first and Jack chuckled. He could relate, his muscles were relaxed and his body hummed with satisfaction. As he glanced outside, he could see that the storm was letting up a little bit.

"We should probably get going." She only nodded and they shuffled around until he was back in the driver's seat and Sam next to him, wiping the steamed up windshield so that they could continue on their way. They were quiet for most of the ride but it didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward. It took no more than 10 minutes until he was pulling up at her small house.

"Thanks for the ride." Sam gave him a saucy wink as she unbuckled her seatbelt and Jack had to grin at the double entendre.

"Anytime." It seemed that they were very compatible in the sex department and he would not mind repeating the experience. Perhaps in a location better than his car though. Her eyebrows rose slightly before a pleased, if somewhat teasing, smile spread across her face.

She leaned into his space and captured his lips with hers. Before he could deepen the kiss a little she was gone, already opening the passenger side door. She climbed from the truck and slammed the door shut, running through the rain to the relative safety of the doorstep. She turned and gave him a little wave before unlocking the front door. He waved back and waited until she was safely inside and only then pulled away and went home.


End file.
